SHED 101
by WarriorOfTwilightSparkle
Summary: Pinkie Pie tells the legend of SHED 101, which ends up Twilight to suspicion. All three mares Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie later on, decide to find out the truth of SHED 101. Then it comes... They sneak into Fluttershy's shed. - Edited by ShadowblazeCR. Also found on my /story/211156/shed-101


"What the hell?!" Twilight yelled, dropping her newspaper. "God damn you newspaper bitches. They always think they're right! Well I will prove you all wrong!" The purple unicorn ripped the paper in to shreds, laughing manically.

"Is it those Gabby Gums?" Pinkie appeared out of nowhere. "Do they know of that... secret party I through that you ever knew about?! Oh dang it! Now you know... You heard nothing," Pinkie disappeared out of the room.

"H-how the buck do you do that?" Twilight froze, watching Pinkie slowly moon walk her way out of the room. "Pinkie! Come back."

"Okay, okay! So we baking cupcakes? Or better yet... a cake?!" Pinkie exclaimed, bouncing over to Twilight. "Twitchy tail!"

"What?" Twilight looked around. "Pinki-" Twilight got cut off by a teddy bear knocking her down. "Ouch! Damn you teddy bear! Who knew such fluffy things could be so evil... Curse you!" Twilight held her hoof out, scowling at Pinkie.

"SHED 101!" Pinkie gasped, then hiding underneath Twilight. "S-shed 101..." Pinkies hoofs shook crazily. The purple unicorn just rolled her eyes at Pinkie.

"Shed 101? What in Equestria are you talking about?"

"Y-you don't know? Hold on, I sense somepony is going to walk in this library right now..." Pinkie ran to the door.

"Okay whatever, I am going to clean this mess... While you do whatever it is your doing," Twilight's aura ignited, levitating the teddy bear upstairs.

"Hi ya Rarity! Oh it is so nice to see ya! Do you wanna bake cupcakes with me and Twi? Oh wait I forgot, silly me! We aren't baking cupcakes. But instead we're talking about SHED 101! So come in Rarity," Pinkie smiled innocently, letting Rarity in.

"Pinkie dear, please do slow down. And are you okay Twilight?" Rarity trotted over to the purple unicorn, who was curled into a ball.

"W-what is SHED 101? And I think my teddy bear is cursed..." Twilight's eyes twitched as she laughed. Rarity and Pinkie glanced at each other for a second, then back at her.

"SHED 101? Pinkie, you must stop with these ridiculous tales! You're hurting are dear friend Twilight," Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Tales?! You know damn well SHED 101 is more than tales! I even saw you with Spike reading a book about it... And that is how you took over Equestria, and how Celestia trapped you into stone! You SHED 101 worshipper! " Pinkie played with Rarity's hair.

"W-what? That was Discord... You know what forget it who cares," Twilight rolled her eyes, levitating a book over to her. Both mares then paid their attention to Twilight's book.

"Whatcha got there?" Pinkie's eyes grew, taking the book out of Twilight's hooves. "SHED 101 is written all over! Get this curse away from me! I am the one and only madam Pinkie!" Screamed the pink party pony, dropping the book immediately after seeing the title.

"Pinkie stop this foolishness! Here let me show you dear Pinkie," Rarity rolled her eyes, picking up the book. Her pupils grew small once she the title. "SHED 101! Oh get it away from me! Disgusting moths!" Rarity threw the book, falling down to the ground.

"Girls! This is a cooking book!" Twilight picked up the book, turning to the first page. "Oh, what I would do for one normal day..." Twilight sighed.

"Twilight! Let go of that book... I-it's evil! It will trap your soul!" Pinkie jumped into the air, capturing the cooking book. "Don't ya see Twilight, this book is from SHED 101! Bad things happens..."

"I really hate to be acting so foolish, but I have to agree with her. Even though I still believe it is just a silly fillies tale," Rarity scoffed.

"Fillies tale?! Rarity didn't you see that super, super, super, super, scary monster! I-I will never forget those eyes," Pinkie threw the book out of the window, then collapsing into Rarity's hooves.

"Girls! What the buck is shed 101?" Twilight asked confused.

"You don't know what shed 101 is?! This is madness I say!" Pinkie jumped out of Rarity's hooves, bouncing her way over to Twilight. "What kind of egghead are you Twilight, shame."

"Why yes dear, how do you not know SHED 101? Out of all ponies, I thought you knew the most about it. I guess I was wrong," Rarity sighed.

"Will somepony just tell me what the hell it is?"

"I will Twily!" Pinkie exclaimed. "It all started on a Tuesday..."

* * *

_Pinkies flashback_

It all started on a Tuesday, and as usual I was getting mail that day. Cause ya know I always get mail on Tuesday! And you will never believe what mail I got. The one and only Cheese Sandwich, it turns out he was-"

* * *

"Pinkie! Get to the point already!" Both Rarity and Twilight yelled frustrated.

"Oopsie sorry! Anyways..."

* * *

Anyways after I got my mail that is when it happened... SHED 101 it was right there, next to Fluttershy's cottage. I don't know how I got there but I just did! Cause you know I like to bounce a lot, and that takes me everywhere! Anywho, when I first saw that shed I was curious as a cat! Then that is when I bounced into the shed.

"Hey ya Fluttershy!" I remember saying cheerfully. Fluttershy was startled at first as she heard me. She even threw a teddy bear at me! What a meany pants, and I totally forgot to get revenge on her. But back to the story... When she threw that teddy bear at me it confused me.

"SHED 101..." Fluttershy whimpered, hiding her face away from me. At first I had no dang idea what she said! That's when I asked her to repeat it. She said it once again a little louder, but not loud enough. It took about five times to hear it properly. That was when I was more confused than a duck!

"SHED 101? What is that Fluttershy?" I asked, scratching my head. She then froze staring at me all serious like. It really started to scare me after while... It was more scarier than that stare of hers. And you know that is scary!

"You stepped into SHED 101!" Fluttershy yelled at me angrily. She then after that got some teddy bears of hers and threw them at me. Before I could even respond I somehow passed out. Then that next morning... T-that monster was there. I will never forget those red eyes. It was almost like he was staring into my soul.

"SHED 101..." The monster whispered disappearing from my sight. After that it was clear... SHED 101 is evil. I don't know how, but there was something in there. This is why you should never step into SHED 101. No wonder Fluttershy warned me about stepping into her shed...

* * *

"I still don't get what is so wrong about SHED 101. Teddy bears? Was that all she had? And a monster now? What the hell? I think you were hullucinating Pinkie," Twilight placed her hoof onto the party ponies shoulder.

"No Twilight! I-Its true... I as well remember that day. I also remember hearing about Pinkies screams. I was actually about to talk to her that day. I did try to go and visit her... But then that thing! It it was there! It even whispered something about a shed. To be honest I thought it was a prank. But then those eyes... So ugly! That thing needs to get a makeover!" Rarity rambled on.

"Uh, okay... This shed 101 business seems nothing more than a dream. Unless of course you two are throwing a prank. So untill, I get proof about this monster then I will believe," Twilight laughed. "Psh, what is so scary about a monster who's only eyes you can see. Please girls, what can it even do?"

"I never did include this but... I-i-it," Pinkie stuttered.

"It what Pinkie?" Both Rarity and Twilight said at the same time. They glanced at each other weirdly, than back at Pinkie.

"I-I can't! If I say I will be cursed for 24 years.." Pinkie cried out.

"This is really starting to seem just dumb! If this is a prank just stop cause it's not funny,"

"Twilight you are wrong it is real. SHED 101 exists it is evil..." Rarity screeched.

"You know what girls, I am going to find out the truth about SHED 101!" Twilight smirked, levitating her bags. Both mares than froze as they heard that.

"What!? No Twilight, you can't! That monster... I-it will get you!" Pinkie swooped underneath Twilight, grabbing a hold of her hoof. "Please Twily! It can't end like this... It's been so good!" Pinkie burst into tears.

"Pinkie, I assure you I will be fine," Twilight rolled her eyes, levitating Pinkie off of her.

"You know what! No you won't, and since you won't, since Rarity and I will come with you!" Pinkie wiped her tears off her face.

"W-what Pinkie?! Aren't you afraid to even..? You even said not to go to SHED 101! This is just nonsense, you cannot expect me to go along," Rarity scoffed, trotting out of the room. Twilight noticed, then stopped her with her magic.

"Oh, but that was before Twilight said she was going. Besides, that monster owes me a nickle! And you never pass up nickles! And if you don't come... I will have to make you sleep on the couch for a month!"

"Pinkie you wouldn't dare!" Rarity screeched in horror. "What marefriend lets their partner sleep on the couch?! In their own home!"

"Fine then maybe... We will just have to take a break from seeing each other then. That is if you want it that way Rarity," Pinkie sniffed.

"No! That would just horrible! Come on Pinkie dear, you know I love you, but this is just..."

"Wait, hold up, hold up!" Twilight interrupted. "You and Pinkie are together? How did I not know this?!" Twilight glanced at Rarity, then back at Pinkie.

"You're slow Twilight," Pinkie and Rarity laughed.

"Uh whatever, so are both of you coming or not? I don't have all day," Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Pinkie nodded, getting a hold of her marefriend. Rarity sighed nodding her head as well.

"Only if this one is going.. Then I guess,"

* * *

_Later that night..._

"Ouch Rarity! You stepped on my tail!" Pinkie groaned.

"Well sorry! Not my fault I can't see.. Twilight dear, why did you not bring a flashlight?" Rarity sighed, bumping into Twilight.

"Will you two just shut up?! We're trying to sneak into the shed remember? We can't do that if you two keep on talking! And here is your damn flashlight!" Twilight's eyes twitched, using her aura as a flashlight.

"Thank you Twilight," Rarity smiled.

"There's the door right there Twi!" Pinkie pointed at the shed.

"Okay girls, it looks like Fluttershy is gone. Coast is clear! Let's go before we get caught," Twilight said, all three then nodded their heads. Silently trotting over to the door.

"Okay here goes nothing..." Twilight gulped, slightly tapping the door open.


End file.
